Icarus
by Zeru'Xil
Summary: Self Insert SI/OC: Elan has high ambitions and only time will tell if his wings of wax will melt. M for violence and inevitable swearing. Not that I'm going to be a sailor about it, but everyone stubs their toes. No slash.


**I do not own Pokemon.**

 **Year Four**

I had been of average height and stocky build in my past life, and oh how I _missed_ that height. The chairs were too heavy for me to move and as a four year old I couldn't even reach the cookies on the counter.

Gary and Ash had worn themselves out playing and laid next to Professor Oak's meditating Alakazam. I myself was tired from playing but the knowledge of cookies that were no longer piping hot but that delicious warm goodness was tantalizing beyond belief.

A glance back at Alakazam revealed no changes to his posture; not that that meant he didn't know what I was up to, but more that he was willing to indulge my scheming.

I looked back at the cookies. Ash's mom had made them when she dropped him off for the play date. My own mom I could hear talking to Professor Oak about her ongoing studies of Pokémon Type energies in the hall; which meant I had time to snag a treat. I also knew from talking to her Slowking that she had moderate Psychic abilities. Psychic abilities I had inherited.

I also knew I had some talent myself though not how strong I was just from a year of staring at things and trying to make them move. Results were unpromising though I was rather young. I could make them wobble though which might just might be enough to get a delicious cookie.

Pouting at my tiny frame I looked up at the cookies. This would be the first time I had actively used my budding powers to accomplish anything, and as such the theft of a cookie would achieve two goals. One to prove I was actually improving at using my Psychic abilities. The other was to achieve the reward of a cookie attached to the first.

Will, focus, control. I closed my eyes and reached a trembling tendril up onto the pan and felt around for the soft presence of the cookie. The willpower to fuel my ability, the focus to move the power, and the control to not just squish the target cookie.

Struggling to focus my power I had it scoop under the cookie and began to pull the energy back towards me. The cookie was wobbling and keeping it whole was taxing my young mind to the limits. Yet eventually, just as I could hold it no more the energy broke apart, the cookie fell, and hit the edge of the oven before falling into my eager trembling hands.

I almost fell over but felt the gentle power of Alakazam catch me before bringing me to my sleeping friends. Smiling and trembling from excitement, exhaustion, and pride, I offered half my prize to Alakazam, before eating my cookie.

Success never was so _sweet_.

 **Year Seven**

Ash, Gary and I were somewhat bruised from an argument that turned into a fight. The argument had begun with the two of them fishing up a Poke Ball while I was setting up our picnic. The argument had turned to blows with Ash calling out Gary's ego and bullying behavior, and Gary in turn calling Ash out on his own ego and lack of diligent study. Naturally as the kind mediator between the two I am I…educated them both on their behaviors, all whilst dispersing (fighting) them myself.

The end result was we were sitting in front my mom, Delia Ketchum, and Professor Oak while refusing to look anyone in the eye. I wasn't even sure if any of us were actually listening and as I looked at our fidgeting forms I began to snicker. "We really _are_ brats, huh?"

That got Ash snickering, and in turn Gary, and soon the three of us were laughing uproariously; much to the chagrin of our adult audience.

The argument was brought up and we did try to in our own ways apologize by changing our attitudes. We still were brats though.

 **Year Ten**

Gary was already here and bonding with his new Pokémon, while I fiddled with my new Pokedex and browsed information on the remaining two starters. Ash was on his way despite almost sleeping in. Psychic nudges as I passed his house woke him up, though, from the feel of exhaustion he'd had I doubted he'd thank me any time soon.

"Are you sure you don't want to choose your starter now Elan? You did arrive before Ash after all." Professor Oak had been standing by watching as Gary bonded and cackled with his new Squirtle for a few minutes now. I…tried not to watch it myself but it was somewhat disturbing how similar the two were.

"Well Ash is close enough for me to talk to him now. I'll check in a moment which of the two he wants." Reaching out with my mind to the familiar bundle of energy that was jogging its way here I connected the two of us. Something I could only do due to how familiar I had become with Ash and Gary.

"Ah, your range is impressive for such an inexperienced Psychic. I can see him coming down the road now." Professor Oak rubbed his chin thoughtfully as he peered outside the Labs windows. "I can also see your mother's car coming this way as well. I imagine she only delayed arriving to pick up Delia."

"Good to know Professor. They haven't entered my range yet, but it will be nice to be sent off." We spoke while I adjusted the 'reception' between me and Ash. This would let me help his mental fatigue as well as talk mind to mind.

Squirtle filled thoughts of Ash's mind soon snapped into place and I nudged him while giving energy to his tired mind. _Might want to choose a different starter from Squirtle. Gary snagged that one and the two are mirror images of each other already._

I could feel the moment Ash began to wake up more and speed up, even while he growled (adorably) in his head. _I figured I missed it, but I just had hoped he didn't. Did you choose one yet?_

I was always amused at the rivalry between the two, especially as the only psychic between the three of us I could see just how much their rivalry and friendship burned. Not that I wasn't a rival as well; I just wasn't as abrasive to either of them as they were to one another. _Nah, I'm happy with any of them. You get second pick._

From a few years of talking to me like this Ash didn't bother saying anything, just letting his gratitude be felt. _If that's the case I'll choose Bulbasaur. Let Gary know that I'll be battling him soon!_

I snorted at their rivalry before I cut the connection. While the rivalry they held with me was strong, the two as friends and opposites naturally clashed against each other before they quarreled with me. "Ash is choosing the Bulbasaur, Professor, which means Charmander is mine." Hopping off the chair I was sitting on I walked over to join the professor at the Poke Balls.

Gary looked up at hearing Ash's name and choice before grinning. "Ashy boy couldn't resist choosing the type difference, huh? Guess I'll show him that means nothing right Squirtle?" the two stood with arms crossed as Squirtle chirped his agreement.

"Show him if you want to Gary, but outside of the Lab, alright?" The Professor's stern gaze had Gary and Squirtle gulping nervously. "Very well Elan, this Poke Ball contains Charmander. Take good care of him and he will do the same for you." So saying the Professor handed me the Poke Ball.

"Thanks Professor." I grinned up at him before staring at the Poke Ball for a moment feeling rather solemn. My past life was mostly remembered in snippets at this point, but the overall core of who and what I was hadn't changed. This moment and this Pokémon marked the first step I was undertaking to being an adult once again. Not only that but it would be my first partner. I closed my eyes as I did my best to remember this moment, to engrave it in my thoughts. Then I opened the ball.

Red energy writhed into the familiar orange and cream Pokémon. The small reptile gave a little hiss as he looked around the room before stopping on me as I crouched beside it. Offering it a smile and my hand I brushed against its mind gently feeding it affection and warmth. The Charmander flinched at first at the unknown sensation before relaxing and nuzzling my hand. Opening the connection a little further I sent it images of my desires and feelings and received its own emotions and desires as well.

I shared with it my love for Pokémon of all types, and my desire to make the world a better place. I also showed it my dream that I hadn't even shared with Ash and Gary; the desire to challenge the Legends themselves. To build new legends of what can be achieved around myself and my Pokémon. I wanted for others to strive to reach new heights, and surpass them. The legacy we would build would become a Legend in its own right, one that people would work to surpass. After all it was the duty of the young to surpass the old.

In turn Charmander showed me his own dreams, of flying, of fighting, and of being a powerful Charizard. As well as his hopes of having a good trainer and being part of a powerful pack. But as he showed me this I could also feel his excitement at my dream, of the ambition that was almost insane from his point of view. And yet that ambition was contagious. The idea was daunting, yet he pushed his fears aside and began to thrash his tail in his excitement. All Pokémon wanted power, even if some didn't like fighting; Charmander was no different, and while the thought of fighting Legendary Pokémon was something many would shy back from, Charmander's eyes began to burn with the familiar gleam of ambition.

Grinning at each other, grins full of teeth, we were broken from our reverie by the Professors voice. "My you two seem fired up. I take it you were communicating mentally? How marvelous." Laughing I rubbed the back of my neck sheepishly. Undoubtedly it was weird as Ash had commented, when I communicate like that with Pokémon. Silence and just a gaze before returning to normal. Even I could say it looked weird.

Though I wasn't surprised at the Professor's interest. My mother and I, had assisted in studies for his own field of study on Pokémon and human behaviors. We were prime research material on how an experienced and inexperienced psychics respectively get along with wild and trained Pokémon. In a controlled environment of course.

"Just exchanging hopes and dreams, Professor." I grinned down at the lizard next to me, feeling his excitement from the mental link I left open. "It's a good way to get to know one another in a short time-frame. Though I think I was in there longer than I thought." I nodded at Gary and Ash already bickering with their respective Pokémon out. I could also feel my mom and Delia coming up the steps to the Lab.

"Ash arrived a few minutes ago and as you can see, they have been at it since." The Professor sighed as he ran his palm over his face. I didn't blame him. They were my best friends and even I got tired of the bickering sometimes.

Their argument cut off when the door opened to reveal three figures, opposed to the two I myself had expected. Goes to show I still need to work on sensing. Delia and my mom I had sensed from a distance easily just from exposure to them over the years. The third figure was the familiar form of Daisy Oak, though her presence surprised me. Last I had heard she was studying her doctorate and working with Bill, who was running around Johto recently.

Ignoring Gary and Ash introducing their Pokémon to their family members, I approached my mom with Charmander. Though I had noticed Ash blushing at Daisy's presence, as had his mother. Gary fortunately hadn't as that would have ended…explosively.

"Charmander, I'd like for you to meet my mom, mom this is Charmander." While I spoke I opened my mind to my mom and sent my love and excitement for my journey through our connection. While many thought my mother was a cold individual the truth was psychics often had a difficult time emoting at times, and by the time they had enough experience, the image of a stern, stoic, or icy personality had been established.

Charmander, due to the open connection between us, could sense the returned maternal affection and crooned softly in greetings while he memorized my mother's appearance and scent. My mother had her long black hair braided intricately, and had gray eyes and tanned skin. Her hair was usually braided through a mutual grooming session with her Slowking and Ninetails that lived with us. The rest of her team usually wandered in the nearby mountains as mediators between the conflicting species

Slowking was my mom's research aid, and often could be found reading books or watching documentaries. I wasn't entirely sure what Ninetails did, seeing as she could disappear for days at a time, but she abhorred dirt staining her fur so I assumed she was nearby and not battling at least.

Pulling myself away from my mental tangent I hugged my mom and sent appreciation for bringing my pack and supplies. I had left them in her car knowing she'd drive here and hadn't wanted to carry the weight quite yet.

Disengaging from our hug we just stood there, enjoying the comfort of each other's presences while my mother communicated and pet Charmander. I watched Gary and Ash say goodbye to their families and hummed softly to myself. The time of goodbyes ended soon enough however and Professor Oak handed Ash his starting ID, his Pokedex, and Poke Balls.

It was time to go.

 **AN: The SI in this story had lost most of his past life's memories for actual story reasoning I'll go into at a later date. His 'core' self remained and will influence him more as time goes by. Currently he's a much more mature ten year old, but still just a ten year old at heart.**


End file.
